Seto's Thanksgiving Party
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: NOTE! Seto Kaiba is throwing a Thanksgiving party. Yami-Kaiba, Bakura-Katsuya, and Yugi-Ryou Rated for lemon and language in later chapters. Anzu bashing, and the arrival of Marik and Malik. Now includes: one-sided Bakura-Malik, and Malik-Seto!
1. Invitations

A/N: This is just a fun little story that I decided to write for Thanksgiving. It will be relatively short. Three maybe four chapters. Many, various pairings. Though the main of Yami/Seto. I shall post another chapter tomorrow (actually, now it is later today) and on Thanksgiving itself, and then perhaps one the day after.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Seto's Thanksgiving Party  
  
By: MercilessTantalus  
  
Chapter 1- Invitations  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Mokuba asked his brother, eyes shining with concern.  
  
"Yes, I think that I owe you one party in your life. And what better time then when everyone has nothing better to do?" Seto replied, sharing a special smile with the only one he ever does.  
  
"And, I can invite whoever I want, right?"  
  
"Yes, anyone you want."  
  
Mokuba smiled at Seto and left his office with a quick, "Thank you!"  
  
Mokuba ran giddily down the long stairs, and down the hallway, and out the door. He knew exactly who he wanted to invite, and they should all be at the game shop now---  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba smiled after his brother, glad to finally give the younger a present he had wanted for many years. Seto was well aware of who his brother was likely to invite. About the only people Mokuba knew were Yugi and his little gang. But Seto was counting on the fact the gang would be spending their time together, and with their families.  
  
Yugi and Yami would undoubtedly be with their grandfather, Sugoroku, perhaps with the two Jounouchi's; Katsuya and Shizuka. In fact, it was highly likely that Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Ryou, Bakura and Mai would be in attendance as well. *At least Mokuba will not have a difficult time in finding them all, though now I wish I had simply allowed him to spend time with them.* He shook his head, and sighed, *Too late for second thoughts now.*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba exited the limo, one of his brother's many, and shut the door soundly behind him, "This shouldn't take long. Just wait for me here, ok?"  
  
The driver nodded and Mokuba ran to the entrance of the quaint game shop. Pushing open the door, Mokuba saw, with relief, that all the one's he sought were present. Yugi's grandfather was behind the counter, talking with Yugi, Katsuya, Honda, and Anzu. Mai was talking with Shizuka and Otogi about hair. And Bakura and Ryou were in the corner of the room, arguing about something or other.  
  
Most looked up when Mokuba entered. The three went back to talking about hair, and Ryou and Bakura didn't seem to notice him at all. Yugi ran right over, followed by the others, "Hey Mokuba! What's up?" His grin faded, and he asked, "Is something wrong with Kaiba?"  
  
Yami choose that moment to enter the room, carrying a few boxes. He promptly dropped them, and commanded, "Tell me, what's wrong with Kaiba?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all. In fact he seemed to be in good enough of a mood to allow me to throw a Thanksgiving party. I can invite whoever I want, and I want you all to come!" Mokuba said, smiling broadly at the only friends he's ever known.  
  
"Who's ever heard of a 'Thanksgiving Day party?" Katsuya questioned.  
  
Ignoring him, Yugi's grandfather spoke suddenly, "This is perfect! I am going to visit an old friend for Thanksgiving, and was wondering how the boys would find enough food. Excellent!"  
  
Yugi grinned and said, "Sounds great! I'm in!"  
  
Honda spoke then, "It does sound fun, but Otogi and I will be---busy that day. We can't come."  
  
Otogi blushed slightly and said, "Oh yes, very busy---"  
  
Mai broke in, "Well, I'm free, and have nothing better to do. What about you two?!" She shouted the last part to the two in the corner.  
  
"Are you going, Katsuya?" Bakura asked quickly.  
  
"Sure. Shizuka will be at my mother's, and now that Yugi's going, I guess I will. And I'm sure Kaiba'll have a great spread!"  
  
"Right. Then we'll both be going." Bakura said authoritatively.  
  
"Great!" Mokuba said, joyfully. He then turned to Yami, "Do you want to come?"  
  
Anzu broke in, "You don't have to. I know how you and Kaiba are rivals. You're more then welcome to spend the night at my place, Yami."  
  
Yami frowned slightly, "No. That is not necessary. I will go. Especially if everyone else wishes to."  
  
Anzu sighed, "I might as well too then."  
  
Mokuba grinned broadly again. "Thanks! You guys are the best!" With that, he dashed back out of the shop, stopped then came back. "Oh yeah, and be there by noon!" Then he ran back to the limo. He and his brother had some major shopping to do.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba sighed, and stretched. He had been at work all day, and it was now 12:47am. He leaned forward and shut down his computer. Standing, he grabbed his briefcase and set off for home. After all, Thanksgiving was, technically, tomorrow. He had to take Mokuba shopping if there was going to be nine eating this year. And after Mokuba's phone call, confirming who would and who would not be going, Kaiba was staring to dread his decision. 


	2. Preparations

A/N: This is the next little chapter preluding to the Thanksgiving fun. Also, this chapter is something totally different for me. Rather light hearted---  
  
Dedications: For Yamato795, you'll have to wait and see, but thank you for the review. Chibi Seto, thank you kindly and I hope you also enjoy this next addition. And finally for Allya, here is the next, thank you.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Seto's Thanksgiving Party  
  
By: MercilessTantalus  
  
Chapter 1- Preparations  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"How much food do you think we'll need for tomorrow?" Mokuba asked his brother. They were seating in one of his many limos on their way to the grocery store.   
  
"Well, considering Jounouchi will be in attendance, we will undoubtedly need a lot. I hope you know what sort of food they like, for I do not." Seto responded, closing his eyes tiredly. It was only eight am, and he had not fallen asleep until three the previous night. Though this was normal, such behavior had become habitual for the CEO, and he was sure it was not good for his health.  
  
"Well, I guess we can just get all the normal type stuff. Are you sure you want to do all the cooking all by yourself? We could have hired a chef for the day or something. You seem really tired." Mokuba said with slight concern.  
  
Seto opened his eyes again and spoke indigently, "I will not let anyone else cook. Especially if we are going to have people over this year. I shall take care of it."  
  
Mokuba grinned to himself, pleased. *Seto is the best cook ever! I don't think I'll ever want to eat food from anyone else ever again!* Aloud, he said, "If you're sure---"  
  
"Yes, Quite."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think I should wear to the party tomorrow, aibou?"  
  
"Yami! You sound like Anzu and Mai!"  
  
"I do NOT! I was just wondering if you think I look better with the jacket on-" Yami wore the jacket with his arms in the sleeves. "Or if it's better thrown around my shoulders---" He posed this way to Yugi as well.  
  
"I think it looks better around your shoulders. Though, it looks great anyway you wear it. After all, you look like me!" Yugi winked at Yami, who threw a pillow at him.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"So am I! You look great!" Yugi said smiling, then he asked, "Why do you care suddenly anyway? You're normally so confident---"  
  
Yami carefully avoided looking at Yugi, "I don't know. This is just the first party we've ever been to at a mansion."  
  
"True. It's pretty amazing that Kaiba invited us at all--" Yugi stopped suddenly and started laughing. Yami looked at him, startled, "That's it, isn't it Yami! It's because of Kaiba!" At these words, Yami blushed heavily. "I knew it!" Yugi started giggling and fell on his stomach on his bed.  
  
"Well, I know who you like!" Yami proclaimed, not liking being the object of a such laughter.  
  
"Yeah? Who!?" Yugi asked, calming down and looking up at Yami.  
  
"Another Aibou, yet his Yami is insane, short, long wild white hair---Ring a bell?" Yami stated, smirking.  
  
"Yami! How did you know!?" Yugi asked, no longer amused at all.  
  
"Well, I did spend a long time in my soul room. Were you under the impression that I never ventured into your room?"  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"What?" He grinned innocently. "You tried to get though my half before---"  
  
"That is not fair. I was trying to save someone!"  
  
"True, but---" Whatever Yami was about to say was cut off with a shrill ring from the phone. Glad for an excuse to not answer questions, Yami dove for it, and picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi! It's so great to hear from you! I was wondering what you were going to wear tomorrow. Maybe we can be color coded. Wouldn't that be great?" Anzu's perky voice sounded from the other end of the connection.  
  
"Oh. Hi. No, I have not yet thought about what I'm going to wear tomorrow. And, don't you think being color coded would look strange. I mean, the only ones who will be there are us anyway---" Yami threw Yugi a look to be quiet, as he started to laugh quite loudly at Yami's claim of not thinking about his clothing.  
  
"Well, only you and I would be dressed alike, Yami---"  
  
"Listen Anzu, I have to go now. I shall talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Ok Ya-"   
  
He hung up on her. Then turned to Yugi, "You are going to get it!"   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"I think we have everything we need, Seto."  
  
"Good, let us go home and start to cook." Kaiba said to his brother, thinking *I can't wait until this whole day is just over.* 


	3. Arrival

A/N: I must first apologize for not updating sooner. I was planning on updating ON Thanksgiving, but that quickly became impossible when my family unexpectedly arrived from up north. Then, following that, I was barraged with work from my classes, and my job. At any rate, here is the update. Sorry for the wait.   
  
Dedications- Firstly, to noone, answers to most if not all your questions are in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. For Yamato795, I went back and saw that I did make Seto talk oddly, attribute it to tiredness, his and mine, and no I don't think Anzu does have much of a life. To the Immaculate Orange One, heh, yes, it will most certainly be quite a mess. To Dangerousgirl, thank you kindly for your compliment, here is the update. To AmethystSin-YamiPhiona, nice word, and I'd love to have a Yami and Seto kissie Plushies! To Tassy, yes, Seto/Yami fics are good, but not as good to me as uke Seto fics, and this chapter will help you unravel the end. And finally to Nikuru, thank you, and here is the next chapter. Very soon after your review, no?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.   
  
Seto's Thanksgiving Party   
  
By: MercilessTantalus   
  
Chapter 3- Arrival   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
"Hey guys! I'm glad you could come!" Mokuba greeted Yugi, Katsuya, Ryou, Mai, and Anzu.   
  
They all entered the grand Kaiba mansion, their faces all alight with fascination. All but Anzu. "Where is Yami?" She whined, pulling her long jacket closer around herself.   
  
"He said that he had to pick up some new cloths before the party, so he'll be here in a little while." Yugi answered with a slight smile as Mokuba shut the door behind them. *The ones we already have weren't good enough* he thought, smiling secretly. *Though WHY he insisted on taking someone with him, especially Bakura, I'll never know---*   
  
Anzu wore a pout and opened her mouth to speak, but no words escaped her. They all heard a very familiar voice shout, "Mokuba, where did you put that other can of cranberry sauce?!"   
  
"It should be in the pantry, near the other one!" Mokuba called back, turning to the others, he said, "Seto is finishing up with our meal, but he's almost finished. You all can hang out in here for now if you want, or whatever. The only rooms you can't go in are locked, so that shouldn't be a problem." Here he frowned slightly and turned to Ryou, "Bakura won't want to steal from us, will he?"   
  
Ryou blinked innocently, then sighed, "I'll make sure he doesn't, or if he does, that he puts everything back and doesn't go anywhere he's not supposed to."   
  
While Ryou was talking, what Mokuba said finally caught up with Katsuya, "You mean Kaiba is cooking the meal for all of us! All that food all by himself! Uh, Mokuba, are you sure that is a good idea? I'm not knocking his cooking as I've never had it, but I don't want my Thanksgiving dinner ruined---"   
  
"No, actually, Seto's a really good cook!" Mokuba said happily, looking foreword to the meal.   
  
Anzu sneered, "Are you kidding! He'll ruin it! You should have called me! I'll make something good for you all!"   
  
Before anyone could object, or even say anything at all, she turned to look for the kitchen. At that exact moment, the sound of a knock on the door was heard by all. Mokuba opened the door again to reveal Bakura and Yami.   
  
Bakura wore long black leather pants and a deep red sleeveless shirt with black flames spelling out, 'Fuck You'. His hair was split on either side of his shoulders, and he wore a deep self-satisfied smirk. Everyone, except Bakura himself, missed the gasp of Katsuya, because Anzu let out a loud gasp and a shriek of happiness at the sight of Yami.   
  
Yami wore his usual tight black leather pants, but also a tight sleeveless leather shirt that was deep purple and red and black, with his normal boots. His usual jacket was flying behind him in a dramatic fashion due to the wind now sweeping his long, soft hair to the side. The most surprising thing about his 'new' look was the expression he wore. It was one that clear said, 'I want to eat you alive, fuck you, and then start all over again'. His expression quickly changed when he saw the ones waiting at the door. *Fuck! My perfect entrance, and Seto isn't even here. Now I have to deal with Anzu again--*   
  
Mokuba, however, was oblivious to the sexiness of his newest guests. He just smiled jovially and gestured them in. They quickly entered and he shut the door again. "Great! I was wondering where you two were, even though Yugi told us, I'm glad you made it before dinner."   
  
Anzu interrupted with a cough, "Isn't anyone going to help me with me jacket?" She asked, looking pointedly at Yami.   
  
"Uhm, I guess---" He said, walking towards her and taking her long baby blue and pink jacket. As he pulled it off, it reveal an extremely short magenta skirt with fishnet stockings, as well as a tight blue shirt which revealed his figure. She smiled in a self-satisfied way.   
  
*By Ra, what does she think she's doing!? I hope that's not all for me! But those tights are interesting. If Seto was wearing them that is---* Yami grinned.   
  
"Well, I think I'll check on Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed and headed off through a door to the right. Anzu, clearly pissed no one complimented her, said, "I'm an excellent cook! Let me help and cook for Yam- everyone!"   
  
She hurried after Mokuba into the kitchen. Yami followed close behind, while Mai went to use the bathroom, and Yugi, and Ryou decided to see if the parade had started yet. Leaving only Bakura and Katsuya behind.   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
"You don't want to go and make sure your dinner won't be ruined?" Bakura asked Katsuya, smirking.   
  
"No, ah, after you---" Katsuya said, pulling at the neck of his shirt.   
  
"Want to follow after me hum?" Bakura asked, and boldly pushed Katsuya against the wall, "Want to take a hopeful glance of my ass?"   
  
"What!?" Katsuya gasped, blushing even more profusely.   
  
"I was arguing with my hikari earlier. He seems to think that Yugi is the most lovable of you all, but I do not agree. He looks too much like the Pharaoh for whom I have no love. I can tolerate him, but any kind of anything wouldn't work." Bakura mused, twirling Katsuya's hair around his finger. "But you, on the other hand are the sexiest of all of them. And." He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I. Want. You."   
  
Bakura's breath tickled Katsuya's ear and he shivered. "Ra, I thought you'd never say anything!" He leaned into Bakura and kissed him hard, forcing Bakura against the wall across from them.   
  
Bakura growled and pushed him off. At Katsuya's hurt look, he said, "Oh, believe me, I do want that, and much more. But we still have to get all the way through dinner. Or, at least to the beginning of it---"   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
"Wow! Kaiba has a great setup in here! Look at all these DVDs and video games!" Yugi ran over to the TV, and pulled out a huge box filled with games.   
  
"Most likely they are Mokuba's though." Ryou said following behind and sitting next to Yugi on his knees.   
  
"Yeah, I don't think Kaiba has much spare time. The only one I know who plays this much is Katsuya." After a pause, he asked in a meek voice, "Ryou, do you like Katsuya?" Yugi suddenly asked.   
  
Ryou smiled slightly, "No, that would be Bakura." At Yugi's nod, he said softly, "I happen to like someone else---"   
  
"You do! Who!?" Yugi said, turning his big, bright eyes to him.   
  
Ryou blushed heavily, "You heard me? Oh, well, it's not really that important."   
  
"It is to me."   
  
"Really? Well, I---I like---you." He said softly. Not sure Yugi heard him, he turned on the TV and started to load a PS2 game.   
  
Yugi, however, had heard him, "You do?" Ryou froze, "I, I like you too."   
  
He turned back to Yugi, "Really?"   
  
In answer, Yugi gently touched his lips to Ryou. Ryou blushed, but quickly kissed back. Their kisses were soft and chaste, both pulling away before it went too far. "Well? Do you want to play first?" Yugi asked, smiling softly.   
  
"No, you can go first." Ryou whispered, "I'll watch." He leaned next to Yugi, and sighed happily as the game loaded. *So far, this Thanksgiving has been the best ever. I only hope Bakura was successful too.*   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Mokuba reached the kitchen first, "What's up bro?! Are you almost done with everything? I'm famished!"   
  
Anzu quickly followed. She took one look at the side dishes; the potatoes, the sauces, the cooked carrots and broccoli, and the mountain of rolls. Next to it laid a huge 25 pound turkey filled with stuffing. Drinks laid out, various types of juice and a pitcher of water, and a bottle of very old looking wine.   
  
Anzu took one look at all the wonderful smelling foods and drinks and sneered. "Is this all? No stewed cabbage? No pie?"   
  
At that moment, Yami followed behind her. He arrived just in time to see Seto bent over, leaning down to take something out of the oven. He immediately became intensely aroused. Yet, no thought was in his mind but, *Aww! Kawii!* When Seto turned around. He was wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the cook' *Obviously a gift from Mokuba*. He had two dark blue oven mitts, his bangs were fluffed into his eyes slightly, and his cheeks were red from the heat of the oven.   
  
Yami took a step towards him, intending to either jump him or hug and kiss the daylights out of him. But, Anzu spoke first, "This is your feast? Oh please! I could make do so much better!"   
  
Kaiba's blue eyes turned stormy, "I've been cooking all day, and only for a few people. I don't even LIKE most of you, so if you want to do better, be my guest." He laid down three pies; pumpkin, apple and pecan, took off the apron and the mitts and slammed the oven shut. He then left the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for? He just spend all day making us all this food, and all you do is complain!" Yami roared at her and set off after Seto.   
  
"That was really mean, Anzu. I thought we were friends." Mokuba said, a hurt expression on his face. "You cook what you want, but don't touch my brother's food. I'll be in my game room if you need to know where anything is." He then stiffly left the room.   
  
Anzu sighed angrily and began to pull out supplies to cook. Aloud she muttered, "Just like that ass to make me out to be the bad guy. He just always has to ruin everything---Well, he won't ruin Thanksgiving, and he won't ruin my chances with Yami. Bastard." 


	4. Another Arrival

A/N: Well, Thanksgiving is far over, but I DO hope to finish this at least before Christmas-I hope to anyway---This chapter is VERY short, but I will update again tomorrow-Or later today even. That is a promise.  
  
Dedications: Firstly, for Nikuru, yes, Yami/Seto is about the best couple there is, and thank you for the review. For Dangerousgirl, there is plenty more Tea/Anzu bashing to come, and this chapter does contain Malik and Marik-just for you ;). To AmethystSin-YamiPhiona, please, do shove her in the oven, I would never stop you from ridding us of her, and thank you for the wonderful plushies! For Yamato795, *hands flame-thrower* have fun! Yami and Seto do deserve to kick her ass-I couldn't agree more! For KC, I did wait some time to update, but at least it is here at last, no? For Seto-Kaiba's-fan, yep, ya gotta hate the petulant, ungrateful Anzu! And also to Tenshi, thank you for the compliment, I am glad you decided to read this story as well, and I am glad you like it when I'm not all dark and angsty too. And yes, Yami spent many many hours getting his entrance down perfectly. Poor guy. Well, at least he got to see a VERY Kawii Seto! I thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Seto's Thanksgiving Party  
  
By: MercilessTantalus  
  
Chapter 4- Another Arrival  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
*So, now it bakes for 20 minutes at 3500 degrees? Wait, no---That is 350 degrees, whatever happened to, 'you put the knob thingy here and push the button next to it'? If these instructions were in layman's terms, then cooking would be a lot easier* Anzu thought as she took off her apron.  
  
Her pie was now baking, her pumpkin pie, and soon she would show them all, especially Yami, that she is a far better cook then Seto Kaiba could ever be. She leaned he elbows on the counter and looked at Kaiba's food with disdain. While glaring, her stomach let out a low rumble, and she covered her showing flesh, embarrassed. *I am NOT hungry for anything that bastard made---I just can't wait for my pie to finish*  
  
To prove her point to herself, she stood and nonchalantly walked past the counter 'inadvertently' knocking Kaiba's wonderfully looking pies into the trash. *Oops!* she thought with a smirk. *He really should take better care of his food. It was careless of him to leave it on the counter like that where anything could happen*  
  
Still smiling in a self satisfied way, she glanced at the oven's digital clock and sighed, *I still have 18 minutes---*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
While Anzu struggled in the kitchen, Yami was trying to get Kaiba to simply talk to him.  
  
"Kaiba! Hey! Kaiba! Hold on!" Yami scurried after the livid CEO.  
  
Just shy of the door way into the next room, the greeting room, Kaiba halted and spun around, "What do you want!?" He demanded.  
  
Yami, however did not notice he had stopped walking and ran straight into him, knocking both Kaiba and himself to the floor. The force of the Pharaoh's fall sent them into the next room, with Kaiba on the floor and Yami literally laying ontop of him.  
  
Yami's cheeks burned as he saw that Jou and Bakura were still in the room. He glanced up and saw Bakura nudge Jou and grin and Jou snicker. He then turned his attention away from the two, and where it belonged, on Kaiba. "Uhm, sorry Seto, I just wanted to tell you-" He stopped, not able to explain what he wanted to say, nor could he seem to tear himself off the gorgeous man beneath him.  
  
"Yes. I can tell that you wanted my attention for some reason, and now you clearly have it. So either tell me what the hell is so important, or get off of me." Kaiba responded, keeping his expression fairly neutral. Considering the conditions.  
  
"Yes, well. I just wanted to say-" But whatever Yami was about to say was cut off by the sound of a ringing door bell. Yami looked fairly relieved, Bakura amused, Jou looked surprised, and Kaiba merely looked slightly irritated. Though whether by Yami's weight, or the doorbell, Yami did not know.  
  
Bakura made a move to open the door, "No! Wait!" Kaiba shouted, and pushed Yami, albeit gently, to the side and got to his feet. "Ok. I'm good."  
  
Bakura gave him a look that clearly said, 'what the hell is your problem', but Kaiba just glared at him. In truth, he couldn't risk any compromising photos should it have been a reporter, or some lovestruck, camera toting fangirl. It was neither.  
  
None other then Marik and Malik strode through the door confidently. 


	5. A Complication

A/N: Well, Thanksgiving is far over, but I DO hope to finish this at least before Christmas-I hope to anyway---Here is the next update, more pairings in this one. The plot thickens, no? Hopefully another soonish as well.  
  
Dedications: Firstly, for Seto-Kaiba's-fan, thank you for the compliment, and yes, Anzu does deserve to die now, I very much agree! To AmethystSin-YamiPhiona, I thank you for your comment as well, and for the offer of the flame-thrower, ah yes, she shall have something very evil happen to her---Just you all wait---To Sunrise, thank you kindly for your two great compliments as well as your review, and you were undoubtedly smart before you read my story, smart enough to know Yami and Kaiba belong together anyway ;) . To Lit-KICKSass, thank you, and you shall know what happens next-now! To The Orange Person Clinging To Your Arm, you do have such lovely nicknames! *Hands scrambled eggs with bacon* ;) Enjoy! I thank you for your company, though I never plan anything either, I just get a nice and blank computer screen and type. It's nice to have such good company though! To Yamato795, You're welcome for the flame-thrower-A kuriboh!? I've always wanted one---Don't worry-She'll get what's coming to her, and she deserves quite a lot---of pain anyway---;). And, finally to Tenshi, thank you for the compliment, and yes, though I (of course) am glad they arrived, they could have been a few seconds later---And my hatred for Anzu grows with every fiction I read, or show I watch---She is just plain evil---  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Seto's Thanksgiving Party  
  
By: MercilessTantalus  
  
Chapter 5- A Complication  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Kaiba scowled slightly at the two, "And, what exactly are the two of you doing here?"  
  
Malik grinned slightly, looking around at Kaiba's hall, "Great place you have here, Kaiba. Plenty of room for more I am sure?"  
  
Kaiba grunted slightly and said, "Fine. I don't care." Turning to Yami he said, "Just try and keep your friends from destroying my home. I'm going for a drive."  
  
Bakura, Marik, Jou, and Malik watched as Kaiba strode through the door, Yami following quickly behind, "They are not my friends!"  
  
The door slammed behind the two, propelled by Yami.  
  
Jou grinned at Bakura, "Well, it looks like Yami isn't finished with ole' moneybags yet." Bakura grinned back, but then Jou frowned. He lifted his nose slightly, "Something smells bad. I think I'll check on Anzu. Make sure she isn't trying to kill Kaiba and thus us."  
  
Winking at Bakura as he passed, he whispered, "We'll have plenty of time later."  
  
With Katsuya gone from the room, Bakura turned his gaze to the other two, "What do you really want?" He growled.  
  
Malik sauntered closer to the robber and whispered, "You know exactly what I want. It's what I always want from you. And last time I looked, you enjoyed it too---As long as you are on top, no?"  
  
"Yes, only I will ever dominate, no matter who I'm with. However, I'm through with you. I thought I made that rather clear before, when I left you right after you tried to get in Kaiba's pants. He still has no idea you lust after him, but I saw you watch him sleep, jacking off all the while. But, I now am with Katsuya, who is more sexy then you could ever be." Bakura spoke in a low, angered tone.  
  
Marik, meanwhile sneered slightly at his hikari, "Lost your dominator hum? I'm ashamed, considering we do rather look alike."  
  
"Get out of here!" Malik yelled at his Yami.  
  
Amused, Marik complied, claiming the need to use the bathroom at any rate, he left, heading up on of the many flights of stairs.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Malik turned back to Bakura, "That was not my fault Bakura-sama! I only yearned to be seme once, and you can not deny that Kaiba is the epitome of uke sexiness. You'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to notice that. Or just innocent. Or just a complete and total bitchy moron like Anz-"  
  
Malik was interrupted by a certain tomb robber pushing him against the wall, "You wanted to be seme!? Don't make me laugh. You can never be anything but uke."  
  
Malik brought his lips into a pout, "But I didn't even get to try. I've gone with out sex since. Please Bakura." He brought his voice low and whispered, "Please, I need you in me Bakura-sama. Please fuck me the way only you can."  
  
At that moment, when Malik had almost achieved his desire, Katsuya entered, laughing, "Anzu is crazy, she 'lost' Kaiba's pies, and hers smell and look terrible. I sure hope Yami and Kaiba will buy some more instead of just f-What the fuck!?"  
  
He stopped short, shocked to see his brand new koi pressing someone else against the wall, and it looked like he was about to suck some serious face.  
  
Bakura quickly backed off, glaring violently at Malik and stood near Jou, "Don't mind him. He's just pissing me off. Again. Let's go 'watch' a movie till dinner." He practically pulled Jou into a nearby room. He whispered, "Get my mind off him."  
  
Malik, meanwhile sighed, glaring at the closed door. *If I can't get Bakura back, I want to be seme. I'm sick of being uke. Only to Bakura now, I need him. But if not him, I will have Kaiba. He will be mine if I fail. Which I will not! Hell. Maybe I'll just take them both, and be in the middle. I need to think---*   
  
With that, Malik wandered up the stairs, not really looking for anything in particular.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
*Stupid Katsuya! What does he know!?* Anzu ranted in the kitchen, glaring at her 'pie'. It was actually a mesh of brown that looked more like a liquid, even after being cooked. It also had a few very white patches that looked suspiciously like butter.  
  
She opened the doors to the fridge and started to take out items. *It's all that stupid books fault. Not mine. I'm a great cook. The book gave me the wrong ingredients.* She paused and snapped her fingers, then set back to work, *I get it now! The bastard didn't use this book. He just set it on the counter, unopened, because he knew that I would want to save the others from his cooking! That way he'd look like he memorized the recipe, or just made it up, and make me look like a fool!*  
  
She sneered *Well, I'm too smart for that bastard. I should tell Yami what he tried to do to me. I'm sure my love would understand. Why is Kaiba so mean to me!?* She argued with herself, *It's not your fault. He's like that with everyone.*  
  
*Yes, but especially me!* She pointed out to herself, *True, but that is only because he knows Yami loves and lusts after you, and is jealous. You did nothing wrong. Nothing to deserve his anger*  
  
After reassuring herself that her thoughts of Kaiba were well founded, she set out to make her own recipe, without the help of the books. *No way this can fail now. It's completely up to me. Nothing to stop me now. I'll show them all that we women do belong in the kitchen cooking, because we're better at it.*  
  
With her determination set, she began to mix 5 tablespoons of mint extract with a half-cup of lemon juice---  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Yugi/Ryou, Marik/Mai, Bakura/Jou, Bakura/Malik, slight Malik/Kaiba, more one-sided Yami/Anzu. And finally obvious Yami/Kaiba! Hope you're looking foreword to it all! 


End file.
